


Covet

by deathwailart



Series: Aedan Cousland [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2066487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathwailart/pseuds/deathwailart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aedan has always been in love with Anora, long before he met her.</p>
<p>Written for the 30 day drabble challenge: covet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Covet

It feels good to be back in their bed again and away from Amaranthine for a time now that the rebuilding seems to be progressing steadily. There's demand for him at court to explain the situation better and they're still rebuilding there too, trying to usher in a new sort of life for the people of Ferelden now that the Blight is truly at an end. Long hours in meetings or holding court, even longer hours in shared studies with maps and papers, candle after candle guttering out into nothing before they collapse in bed and if he's lucky he just about manages to place a clumsy kiss on her cheek or forehead before the exhaustion hits.  
  
Finally though they've had a night to themselves, not queen and her consort (even if she laughs at Aedan's jokes about the type of consort he should be and if she'd prefer him naked in her chambers at all times) and he's certainly not the hero or Warden-Commander. They're Aedan and Anora and her hair falls past her shoulders, still slightly damp from her bath, her cheeks flushed from their exertions. After all, there's the matter of an heir to conceive.  
  
He wishes they could always have this. That the kingdom would run itself, that he didn't have to leave to see to his duties, that they have time for each other where they can lie back and be normal people, naked in bed, her a warm weight in his arms, so relaxed she almost looks drunk. He's never really cared for artistic pursuits but he wishes he could draw or paint because she looks beautiful like this although he's horribly biased because Anora always looks beautiful; she can be arguing her point and eviscerating a grasping bann and he'd swoon, she can be in her armour and sparring with him and she can even be annoyed at him falling asleep midway through them planning improvements to the alienage and he'd still look up and swear that no one has ever been more fair than she.  
  
"I was in love with you before we ever met," he confesses as he runs his fingers through her hair with his rough soldier's hands.  
  
"I'm sure you've said that to everyone you've been with," she retorts and he can't exactly fault her for that because he had a bit of a reputation before he married her.  
  
"You can ask Fergus if you want, it's the truth. You could even say I was besotted." Anora laughs, not the polite public laugh but the one she likely shared with her family growing up, the one that sometimes has her snorting. "I was like a mabari longing for a bone."  
  
"Aedan, darling," she says through her giggles, "if you don't stop I'll kick you out of bed and make you run naked to your own room."  
  
"Only you get the honour of seeing me naked." Then he pauses, realising he actually has to amend that. "Well and whoever happens to be bathing in rivers at the same time as me when we're out doing Warden things."  
  
"What esteemed company I'm in."  
  
"I'll have you know that Oghren was considered a fine member of the warrior caste and was married to a living Paragon. Nathaniel is a Howe." It's probably not the right thing to say but Anora laughs and buries her head in his chest so he thinks he's gotten away with it.  
  
"But even before we ever met..."  
  
"You were an incredible woman – Loghain's daughter, someone who knew how to get things done, someone who was leading our country into this golden age and now I get to be a part of that. There were times Eamon would talk about you and I'd have to grit my teeth and remind myself I wasn't in a position to make more enemies." Eamon has been notably silent since Aedan spared Loghain and allowed Anora to retain her throne – it's always Teagan who attends the functions Eamon should be present at - but Aedan was the son of a teyrn and knows all too well about arls and their ambitions. "Then I got to know you and well...do I have to say it, I'm not a bard I'm not good at-"  
  
She silences him with a kiss, pulling away with a satisfied smile.


End file.
